Foam Partys and Serenades
by DarrenFreakin'Criss
Summary: Blaine has a dream. But who can he turn to when his best friend was the very subject of that dream?


Blaine couldn't believe it.

Here he was, in his bedroom, with dimmed light and an absolutely unbelievably gorgeous boy in a Dalton uniform perched on his bed. Blaine hovered above the brunet teenager, tenderly letting his fingers brush across Kurt's face. His adoring look was met with a longing one, and he couldn't take his eyes off Kurt's lips when the slender boy dug his teeth into his bottom lip, worrying it ever so slightly.

"You're so beautiful..:" Blaine whispered, making the boy underneath him giggle and blush. "I can't stop looking" His hand cupped Kurt's cheek now, and Kurt slowly sat up, putting his arm around Blaine's neck. "Too bad... I'd really like you to do something else..." as he slowly loosened his tie with his free hand. Blaine swallowed, his fingers now grazing across Kurt's exposed neck as Kurt started to undo Blaine's tie. His eyes found Kurt's again, and slowly, their faces inched closer. They were just an inch apart, Blaine could already feel Kurt's breath on his lips, sending a tingling sensation down his spine. Just one inch, and he would finally, finally...

All of a sudden a loud noise startled the boys, and before Blaine could realize what happened, Kurt was gone. He was still in his bedroom, in his bed, but now under the covers -although they were practically tangled with his legs - and the light was not dimmed, but completely turned off. Blaine hit the snooze button on his alarm clock with a frustrated groan.

He stared at the ceiling, trying to comprehend what just happened. He had a dream... about Kurt, his best friend... He glanced down towards the window through which the moon still cast a little light - all of a sudden Blaine couldn't stop himself from thinking Kurt would look positively magical in the moonlight - when he saw it. Oh... OH!

* * *

Nervously, Blaine approached Bailey after Warbler practice. Kurt had already left, not waiting up for him like they normally did... at least, before the whole Rachel fiasco happened. After that, Kurt had begun to avoid him whenever possible. And it was driving Blaine insane. Could that be the reason why...  
"Hey, Bailey, can I talk to you real quick?" Blaine asked quietly, making the Warbler wirth the cherub face smile confused.  
"Yeah, sure.. what is it?"  
Okay, so normally, he didn't talk that much with Bailey anymore, after Kurt transfered. Not that Bailey and he had been best friends, but they were friendly beyond the business-like friendliness the Warblers normally shared outside of their friendships - not everyone was friends with everyone else, but at least they respected each other. So maybe this was a little out of order, but Blaine had no idea who to talk to, other then Bailey.  
"Well, I... I might have a little problem..." One after another, the Warblers started to leave, some of them still hanging around, others ready to head home.  
Bailey mentioned for Blaine to sit on the couch, and sank down next to him. "Something to do with Kurt? I mean, I don't want to impose myself on you, but it seems like you guys are having trouble..."  
Blaine nodded, thankful that Bailey at least knew that much. "Yeah, I had a little struggle last week, I was second guessing myself for a moment and had the brilliant idea to go out with one of Kurt's friends..."  
"Oh, wow... was he at least worth the fight?"  
"Uh... no, one of his girl friends..." Dammit, why was this so embarrassing?  
"Oh... okay. So I guess she was NOT worth the argument you guys had, and now you want to find a way to apologize?"  
"Not exactly... I mean, I did say things that were out of line, and I did go out with her, but mostly, we were both in the wrong. I mean, I was pretty hurt when he wasn't supportive at all, getting angry at me for daring to not fulfill his expectations..." Blaine could start the sadness and anger take over again, but he quickly shoved his feelings away.  
"Anyways, that's not my biggest problem at the moment... but it has to do with Kurt, you're right about that."  
Bailey looked intrigued now, and if the smile on his face and the crooked eyebrow were any indication he was so ready to get the scoop. "Pray, tell!"

And so Blaine started.  
"Well, you know... uh... I... may nor may not have had a dream about Kurt last night..." He quickly looked around, hoping no one would hear in on their conversation, but Luke and Nick were focused on their chess game, and Wes and David were going over the song selection for Regionals with Thad.  
"Ooooh... that kind of dream?" Bailey looked positively amused, and Blaine could feel how his cheeks turned warm. Great, now he was blushing.  
"Yes, that kind of dream... I mean, we were fully clothed, and we didn't even kiss, but..."  
"Okay, okay, I don't need a full description!" Bailey chuckled, gaining David's attention. "So, what is the problem?"  
"The_ problem_" Blaine emphasized the word, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible "is that Kurt is my best friend... I'm not supposed to have this kind of dream about my best friend, am I?"  
Bailey chuckled again, patting Blaine's shoulder affectionately. "Oh, that doesn't matter... You can have dreams about whoever you have dreams about, whether it's a teacher, your best friend or your worst enemy..." Suddenly Bailey turned more serious. "I think, your _real problem_ is that you just don't get it, Blaine."  
Now Blaine was even more confused. "Don't get what?"  
"That you're head over heals for that boy!" Blaine wanted to deny this, after all, Kurt was his best friend, but Bailey shot him a glance that said 'Let me explain'.  
"Even before your fight, you guys were all over each other, Everyone noticed how you are different when he's around, that he's more to you then any of us. And honestly, when you told us you were in love with that guy at the GAP, pretty much all of us didn't get it. After all, you were basically pining over Kurt!"  
Blaine was totally floored by Bailey's explanation. had he been this obvious?  
"I think, you didn't even realize how much Kurt meant to you until after your argument. The last week was so bad, we already made bets when you would finally get to your senses and realize that you're in love!"  
"But, I'm not..." Blaine tried to interrupt, but Bailey wouldn't have any of it.  
"Does your heart beat faster when you see him smiling at you?"  
"Yes, but..."  
"Do you have the feeling you need to touch him when you walk, stand or sit next to each other?"  
"Yes..."  
"Do you catch yourself looking at his lips and wondering what they feel like and how they taste?"  
"... yes..."  
"And do you want to see him happy, above anything else, even if it means you will forever be alone and miserable?"  
"... You are totally right... I'm in love with Kurt..."  
"See? Now, I'll need to go, my mom is making my favorite for dinner. But just know that we already discussed the matter yesterday in a secret Warbler meeting, and we agreed without any votes against it that we will back you or Kurt if you decide to serenade each other."  
With those words, Bailey rose and left the room, smiling at Wes and David who now strode over to Blaine, sitting down on either side of him.  
"So, any ideas which song you want to sing?"  
"And when? it's just a suggestion, but we have this mixer coming up..."

* * *

It was all planned perfectly. The mixer was going nicely, and still Blaine was very nervous when the serenade was coming closer. At exactly 5:20, Nick would pour soap into the fountains decorating the place, and at exactly 5:27 Wes would start the backing vocals with Jeff. That way, Kurt would be in his arms at 5.30 - if everything went smoothly, but Blaine refused to consider failure an option.

Kurt was standing across the room, chatting with one of the girls - a particular pretty one - and Blaine couldn't shake the thoughts that maybe Kurt was trying to get back at him, pretending to do some experimenting himself.  
His heart started racing when he heard the familiar backing vocals starting up, with Dylan providing the beat. The rest of the Warblers fell into their parts of the harmony, and Blane slowly started to walk across the room which was slowly starting to be filled with the suds creeping out of the fountains.

_Here we go again_  
_I kind of wanna be more then friends_  
_So take it easy on me_  
_I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

Kurt looked surprised, if not shocked at what was happening, shooting Blaine a confused look as if to say 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Great... just great! Blaine could feel his resolution fade, but he had to go through with this if he wanted to tell Kurt how he felt.

_Here we go again_  
_We're sick like animals_  
_We play pretend_  
_You're just a cannibal_  
_And I'm afraid I wont get out alive_  
_No I won't sleep tonight_

Oh, how true this was... Blaine would surely get no sleep tonight, either because he was too excited this worked, or because he would be too frustrated to sleep. It creeped him out how Kurt made every cell of his body want, and Kurt didn't even realize! He just stared at Blaine as if he just grew a second pair of arms. He needed to look at Bailey, to his right, and his smile and nod gave him the courage he desperately needed to keep singing.

_Oh, oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh, oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

Okay, now Kurt seemed a little amused and not only bewildered. That was progress, right? It was a good thing, and not a sign that Blaine was about to make a total fool out of himself... again!

_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

That was right. He was giving away his heart tonight, and whether or not Kurt would take it or crush it... well, that would be the question, right?  
Blaine was now standing directly in front of Kurt, and hoped Kurt would not see how absolutely terrified he was.

_Here we are again_  
_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_  
_It's gettin' heavier_  
_I wanna run and hide_  
_I wanna run and hide_

Kurt smiled at him, and Blaine was so relieved that he wanted to hug him and tell all the world that this was the boy he loved. But first, he had to finish this. Every word of that song was so very true, he wanted to run and hide and never come out from under his bed, but he had to go through. No running this time!

_I do it every time_  
_You're killin' me now_  
_And I won't be denied by you_  
_The animal inside of you_

A rush of relief surged through Blaine as Kurt started smiling even brighter, taking a step closer and joining in on the chorus.

_Oh, oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh, oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_

Blaine stopped singing for a moment, Kurt was singing directly to him now. Was this his real life? This had to be a fantasy, right? Just in time for the second part of the chorus he found the words he needed to keep singing.

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._  
_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

In a sudden rush of excitement and fearlessness, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, leasing him onto the dance floor, and started slow dancing with him, still singing the words, this time even more directly to the blushing boy in his arms.

_Hush, hush_  
_The world is quiet_  
_Hush, hush_  
_We both can't fight it_  
_It's us that made this mess_  
_Why can't you understand?_  
_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

_I wont sleep tonight_

_Here we go again_  
_Here we go again_  
_Here we go again_

He spun Kurt out and then the chorus kicked in again, leaving the two boys laughing and dancing with the other warblers, and some of the girls, too. Bailey was spinning a petite redhead, grinning at both Blaine and Kurt, and both Wes and David crooned to David's girlfriend - Wes had just broken up with the asian beauty sitting at the side, sulking and pouting that she wasn't in on the fun until Logan decided to grab her hand and pull her into a hug.

_Oh, oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh, oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight._  
_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

Kurt and Blaine stood in the middle of the foam, panting and smiling happily. Blaine wanted to tell Kurt how he felt, wanted to say something... but the words just didn't come out. Kurt didn't seem to have the same problem, as soon as he caught some breath he bumped Blaine's shoulder with his own.  
"So, what was this about?"  
Blaine smiled, and he wanted to tell Kurt everything, that he had been an idiot, how he wanted to be with Kurt, how he wanted to hug and kiss him... but as soon as he opened his mouth, he could feel his courage falter.  
"I wanted to cheer you up... you've been so down after last week."  
He knew immediately that this wasn't what Kurt had expected, his smile faltered for a moment before he put up his mask again.  
"Well, that worked... So, I guess you aren't mad at me anymore?"

Blaine was surprised for a moment, but then shook his head. "No, I wasn't mad at you at all... well, maybe immediately after our fight, but that was because I had hoped you would understand..." He immediately saw Kurt's face fall again, and quickly continued. "Granted, I wasn't being considerate of your feelings, how it must hurt you that I went out with your friend after kissing her, and all. And I'm sorry for that... and for the rest I said after I got mad" he added, more quiet.  
Kurt smiled at him again now, and leaned against him ever so slightly. "Well, we both made mistakes. I should have been there for you, even if I felt like there was something wrong with the situation. You need to make your own choices, and as a friend, I should support you and be there to pick up the mess with you once it's over."  
Blaine smiled at his best friend, putting his arm around his shoulder. "Well, you're here now. That's all that matters, right? So glad we're good again..."

Well, almost good, Blaine still had to tell Kurt something, but he would wait for another day with that. Regionals were coming up, and Blaine thought about how romantic it would be to declare his love for Kurt on stage, or backstage just before they were going on to perform...  
His thoughts were interrupted by Kurt's voice.

"Well, were not exactly good yet. You still have to make up for "the talk" I got from my dad yesterday after he informed himself... and all that because you were too drunk to drive!"


End file.
